Underworld & Twilight mix
by rosenasrai
Summary: A mix between the lives of the cullens and Bella Swan as well as Lucian, Sonja, & Viktor, with the introduction of a new char, Luna. She travels through the ages after a tragedy befalls her family to join the battle between the cullens   the werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

Underworld: Through the Ages

It was nighttime. She was a telepathic beauty. Aged 18 in human years, weighing 150 lbs, all muscle (but some softness ;)), and standing at 5'7", she was the object of everyone's thoughts. She would know. She could hear them.

Her short, spiky black hair dripped tiny water droplets onto the stone floor as she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a soft pink towel around her head. Then, she clumsily slipped onto the floor, face first into the hard, cold stone. Blood dripped from her nose. She shivered. The smell of it filled her senses. She could taste it in her throat. It was so disgusting. _Stupid Luna_ she thought to herself. _Slipping and getting a nose bleed in a place like this. They could kill me! _A knock came at the door. "Just a moment, please!" She called out. Throwing her robes on and stuffing a tissue up her nose, she opened the door to find Viktor, the elder of the coven, wide eyed and disgusted. "I'm sorry father," Luna pleaded, "I must learn to be more gracious. Please forgive me." He patted her on the shoulder. Gently caressing her hair he replied, "Don't fret, my daughter, you'll learn. Don't expect to be as agile and gracious as your sister, Sonja. She is much older than you are. At least you were blessed with the beauty of the family. And you are my favorite." This stung. Not only had he insulted her sister, he had said that Luna wasn't the smart one. Despite this she had to thank him. "Thank you father. You are too kind." He chuckled and said, "Run along now, you must have something better to do than injure yourself."

She smiled and ran down the corridor, letting the breeze dry her hair on the way to her sister's bedroom. "Sonja! Sonja where are you? I need to talk to you! It's important!" Sonja looked at her sister coldly. "And what is it that's so important that you have to interrupt my reading?" She answered. "I just wanted to say hi…" Luna said bashfully. Sonja laughed and smiled at her. She had such a beautiful smile. Luna rarely saw it. _What is it you want to talk about, kiddo? Oh! Can you do me a favor? _Sonja thought to Luna. _Sure what is it you want me to do? _Sonja scooted to the other side of her bed and reached into a drawer, pulling out a scented note with beautiful calligraphy adorning it. _I want you to deliver this to Lucian. It's very important._ Luna smirked. _Please, it's just one of your love letters again, isn't it. Fine, I'll take it down to him. But you have to give me some of your blood later. You know as well as I do that it's the only thing I can bear to drink._ Sonja nodded and reminded her to not tell Viktor. If he found out, it could mean death. Luna hid the note against her bosom and ran down to the blacksmithing area of the castle. Her bare feet thudded against the stone as she ran, giggling to Lucian. He knew he could be calm around her, for Viktor thought that he was just Luna's play toy and that he wasn't a threat in any way. _What do you have for me today? _He thought. _Just another love letter. She sprayed it with lavender this time. Your favorite, right? Ah, I don't care. I'll leave on your table. Don't let anyone see it. I'll talk to you later._ Lucian nodded and went back to work as Luna set the letter down next to a hammer and some metal.

Later that day, Luna had noticed that her sister had gone from their room. She tuned into her thoughts and turned bright red. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, and having figured out what her sister was doing that night, she went to the bathroom to check her face. It was extremely pale. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were a dark black. Thank superior breeding. Not everyone gets these looks. That's what her father said to her once. Luna could care less what she looked like. Her hair was always a messy black mess and she never wore any makeup. Luna sighed and went to bed. "Went to bed" = put herself into a meditative state much like sleeping, except it lasts for days. This was a requirement her father gave her when he found out she was telepathic. He said her meditating would heighten her senses and grant her more power. When she awakened, all was chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the typo in the first chapter guys -_-; I fixed it though. I think.

Luna rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stood up from her pillow and walked through the doorway to find what had awakened her. Guards were running down the halls, as were all the previously caged lycans. Her eyes met several's gaze as she watched them run off and heard the sounds die down. Things grew quiet. _It's too quiet_ she thought. Her senses heightened. She swung around to find herself face to face with a seven foot, ferocious, muscular beast with its fangs bared. Before she had time to react, it took its large paw and swiped at her face. Blood spilled onto the floor. Four huge gashes protruded vertically from the right side of her face. She fell to the floor, screaming, baring her fangs, and clenching her face. The beast roared and moved closer to her, its intent to kill. Luna used her telepathy to call for help, as others could read her thoughts if she forced them into their head. A guard ran towards the beast, slaying it with the strength of his sword. Its body crumpled to a bloody mess on the floor. Its stench filled the air and Luna vomited onto the stone. The guard helped her up and started to run to the infirmary. They passed a scene in the courtyard. Sonja was pointing a sword at her father. Luna gazed, her vision blurry as she was diving in and out of consciousness, at the scene before she fell unconscious.

Luna awoke to a soft poking at her face. A nurse was stitching up her face. Tears poured from her eyes. _Thank god I can see_ she thought. Her right eye was not maimed in the attack. But her face suffered from irreversible damage. Normal flesh wounds would heal in the blink of an eye, but such injury from a lycan would not heal. Of course, Luna could care less about her looks so her scars were nothing to her. She was just glad to be alive. _If only I were fully awake, I would've killed it._ She thought. Her fighting skills were top notch if not the best in the entire coven. Her trick was speed. She was the fastest of all she knew, although she wasn't the strongest. Her sister was.

Viktor entered the room, following several guards. He looked extraordinarily hurt. Something plagued his heart. But Luna chose to stay out of his head. She figured that what he was thinking would be made known to her shortly. His visits were never for nothing. "I'm so sorry, my daughter," he said, his face barely breaking its usual stoic nature. "I should have been there for you. I know you're probably wondering what has happened. Let me explain. Your sister," he hissed, "has been cavorting with the animal Lucian. She bares his child, a mix of the breeds. It's disgusting, is it not, my dear?" He stared at her. "Yes, father," she replied. "It's disturbing indeed. What is their punishment, my lord?" "Death.

You are wanted at the council meeting tonight. We must discuss whether or not this is truly the right punishment for those pathetic excuses for beings." Luna nodded and Viktor left the room. The nurse finished with the stitching and let Luna free to roam the castle. Luna walked down the dead hallways, silently, and passed by a mirror. Her face was terribly frightening. Her scars were ugly and swollen and some of her lip was torn. She walked on. The council meeting was to start in a minute. Luna opened the doors to the room and walked past her sister and Lucian, her face serious and her eyes fixed on her father. Thoughts were buzzing in her head. She didn't want her sister to die. Nor Lucian. It was a miracle, the baby inside her sister's belly. But she could do nothing. If she said no to her sister's judgment she would be killed as well. Or exiled from the coven.

The room was dead quiet except for Luna's thoughts which were so loud they could almost be heard aloud. Sonja was crying for help but Luna shook her head. She could do nothing. Lucian was pleading with her as well but nothing could be done. A man read out the punishment and crimes and asked the council for an answer. One woman said aye. Then two, then three. Soon the room was echoing with the word. Lastly, it came out of her father's mouth. Aye. Lucian begged him for forgiveness and Sonja cried. Luna's was the last answer. She parted her lips, touched her scars, and said, "Aye."


End file.
